Lone Wolf
by DeliriousGoat
Summary: My dad was wrong, I'm a wolf, and I am also a metamorphmagus. I am in love with Victoire Weasley, and this year she's going to know about it. ONE SHOT


**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter 1**

**Teddy's POV**

**My dad was wrong, I'm a wolf, and I am also a metamorphmagus. I am in love with Victoire Weasley, and this year she's going to know about it.**

**I have loved her all of my life, but she's like a sister to me and we see each other so much, what if she says no, then what will happen? I not only see her at school I see her every day of every holiday! So here's my plan, I'm going to become really good friends with her (pretty much done!); then I am going to go to Hogsmead with her and we can go and get butterbeer; next I will buy her presents and finally I will make my move and get her alone and kiss her! Yeah, that should work!**

**The only problem is, I go missing or twice every month, how will I explain that?**

**_"I'd love to go on a date with you but on that day I transform into a rampaging monster and have to be locked up in a shack just in case the potion that makes me tame, doesn't work! Oh yeah, I haven't actually told my grandmother, you know, that women who has looked after me since birth and loves me more than life itself!"_**

**Somehow I think that might freak her out a bit, especially as her dad has a massive scar from where he was attacked by a werewolf! My dad was a werewolf too and the only reason he didn't want a kid was because he didn't want it to become a werewolf too. My grandma said that he was so happy to find out that I was just normal, that is why no one knows, only Professor McGonagall knows, and I only told her so I didn't have to keep on making up stupid excuses for me missing lessons! As soon as she found out, she made Professor Horton make me some Wolfsbane potion and I go and sit in the shrieking shack and wait out my transformation. **

**This year it's going to be different, for example, I am on my way to go and tell my Grandma, I am so scared that she is going to feel ashamed to have me as a grandson. Well here goes!**

**"Gran, I need to tell you something…" She looked worried, great now she was worried and she is going to think I never tell her anything!**

**"What is it? Come on dear you've got me worried now!" She was actually shaking, how could I do this to her, I am such a terrible grandson.**

**"Gran, you know I'm a metamorphmagus?" She nodded "And you know how happy my mum and dad were when they found out I was a metamorphmagus?"**

**"Yes, yes, I know all of this! Now get on with it child, I have to make you some tea!" She started to walk into the kitchen.**

**"Well, Gran, I'm not just a metamorphmagus, I'm a wolf too…" She stopped in her tracks. Then she ran up to me and shook me.**

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! YOU SILLY LITTLE BOY! I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU!"**

**"I thought you'd be ashamed of me." I was looking at my shoes now because I knew Gran was giving me the look. It's the look that says '****_I'm so disappointed in you" _****I hate it, it's worse than getting told off!**

**"I could never ever be ashamed of you; you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You brought me hope after your mother and father died." Whenever she mentions my mum and dad she starts to cry but this time she didn't, she was smiling. I always thought my mum and dad would be the kind of people who would want people to smile when they remembered them, not cry.**

**"Well, what do you do when you're at school?"**

**"Professor McGonagall knows so I just get a couple of days off school, depending on the scale of my transformation. It's not too bad, but I do get lonely sometimes."**

**"She should have told me!" She saw me roll my eyes. "But now is not the time for that. I make a mean Wolfsbane potion; I can even make it taste like butterbeer! Come on, let's get you sorted, I bet you haven't found a pack yet either, I doubt McGonagall even lets you out! With my potion you'll be able to go to class if you please! I can teach you a lot, I even know of a way to transform whenever you like and be tame!"**

**"I like the sound of the one! I can wolf up whenever I like, that'd be a cool trick to show people!" She scowled at me.**

**"This is not a joke Theodore! I will teach you that last one once we find you a pack! I think I know of a few other werewolves at Hogwarts, you could make up your own pack! You never know some of your mates may be in need of a change!"**

**"Gran, I can't change people, McGonagall would kill me!"**

**"What if it was some of the Potter's or some of the Weasley's?" WEASLEY'S? VICTOIRE! No, I couldn't do that to her.**

**"No, I think I'll just stick with this pack and before I create this pack I need to be able to change at will!"**

**"Ok, let's get to work! We need to get training started quickly because then you can create the pack and become the Alpha! I'm not having any of my grandkids being a mere member of a pack! No, you'll be the leader!"**

**I trained for the remainder of the holidays and then we told Harry and the other adults, Bill didn't take to it too well but Fleur managed to bring him round. Bill still wanted a demonstration of the tame me. This was not a problem now, I was able to transform freely and without pain, also I was completely in control!**

**Gran had called a meeting of all the packs parents and they all agreed to me being Alpha as well as agreeing to let the pack be formed. They asked for some of Grans amazing Wolfsbane Potion and also asked that she taught them how to become a wolf at any time! She did these things more than willingly!**

**After this Gran called McGonagall and invited her over, they talked and agreed that, so long as they took my Grans Wolfsbane Potion, they could go to lessons, they may get a few funny looks but it was O.W.L's year and that meant STUDY!STUDY!STUDY! With all this in place McGonagoll also said that they could have a room for the pack and that during the night they could go around Hogwarts as wolves. As for changing during the day around Hogwarts they had to be careful but they could go around in that form. Which was great because then we got to be in our true form, then she said there was a catch; we had to wear collars with our names on and Hogwarts written on it in case we got lost and a we got returned to Hogsmead, then someone could take us back to Hogwarts.**

**"You can't be serious! A collar, next thing you'll want us to wear leads!" I shouted in outrage.**

**"Well, I won't say no to the use leads and getting the Weasley's and the Potter's to walk you around school but I won't make it mandatory!" I was about to retaliate when my Gran stopped me.**

**"Ok, but no leads!" They shook hands.**

**"I look forward to seeing you next year, Mr Lupin!" and with that she apperated away.**

**My Gran informed the rest of the group with the rules and we all went round Muggle London to get collars from somewhere called '****_Pet's at Home' _****I did feel rather at home! We all got collars the colour of our houses and then got a paw shaped tag engraved with our names and Hogwarts. The stupid Muggles thought it was a dog shelter that we all came from!**

**The last thing we needed to do was tell the rest of the family. They were all gathered in one room and my Gran came in with me, I was in wolf form.**

**"Andromeda, you haven't brought us together to tell us you got a dog have you?" She shook her head. I transformed and everyone stared at me and then Fred cried out,**

**"DO IT AGAIN?!" I did it again several more times.**

**"So it turns out, I am a werewolf!" All the kids we shouting at me to do it again, so after transforming five more times, gave rides to the smaller ones and believe me when I say small, I mean in size not I weight! Finally Harry turned to the kids and said,**

**"Right now I want you lot to be good for me and help Teddy around Hogwarts, he may be with some other wolves too, but they are his pack, and he is there leader so they have to do what he says! You can still walk with him and he will talk to you but you have to make sure none of your friends are nasty about him! Ok?" They all nodded, Harry had the gift of the gab and it really paid off!**

**I was very excited about going back to Hogwarts and we had agreed that it would be best for me to go onto the platform in wolf form and find my pack, I was going to stay in a compartment with the Potter's and Weasley's but the rest of them had their own compartment. I am going to make sure they know that I will be paying the frequent visits just to make sure they are behaving themselves. The thing I loved about this was, if they got into trouble I was called and the teacher would give them detention and I would punish them in my own way (which would probably be a good barking at and not letting them go out in the evenings all week!)**


End file.
